1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixation structure for fixing a lamp on a printed circuit board (PCB), which can effectively increase a contact area between the lamp and the PCB and thus enhance a contact-and-on performance of the lamp and the PCB.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic diagram of an assembly of a lamp and a printed circuit board (PCB) associated therewith used in the prior art is depicted therein. As shown, a connection wire 12 is connected to a connector 111 on the PCB 11 at one end and a connection end 131 of the lamp 13 at the other end. Referring to FIG. 2A and FIG. 2B, schematic diagrams of another assembly of a lamp and a printed circuit board (PCB) associated therewith used in the prior art is depicted therein. As shown, a slot 211 is formed on a PCB 21 and a connector 22 is disposed on the slot 211. A reed 221 is disposed at an inner side of the connector 22. The lamp 23 has a connection end 231 disposed within the connector 22 through the slot 211 of the PCB 21. The connection end 231 of the lamp 23 is gripped by the reed 221 in the connector 22. As such, the lamp 23 will be turned on only when the reed 221 is curved to grip the connection end 231 of the lamp 23. In this specification, the lamp 23 is referred to as being contact-and-on when it is turned on due to the contact through the reed 221 with the connector 22 at the PCB side 21. In this manner, it is inconvenient to handle the connection of the connection wire. Also, the gripping structure takes up a large space and is difficult to be assembled and thus results in an increased cost.
In view of the above, the conventional combination of the lamp and PCB still has its drawback. To solve these problems, the inventor of the present invention have paid a lot of effort and finally set forth a fixation structure for fixing a lamp on a PCB.